


E lì che ci attacchi le ali

by BetaRay_Bill



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Metamoro-fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, M/M, PTSD, Past Child Abuse, angel!Ermal, depiction of death and terrorism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaRay_Bill/pseuds/BetaRay_Bill
Summary: After a terrorist attack at one of his concerts, Fabrizio is granted a guardian angel in the form of Ermal, who quite frankly has better things to do than look after some human, thank you very much.





	1. Terrorism

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fanfiction so please be gentle.
> 
> It is based on this prompt I saw on tumblr:  
> https://bunny-banana.tumblr.com/post/174643558341/metamoro-guardian-angel-au-fabri-is-a-normal

"Terrorism is the use of violence in order to achieve political aims or to force a government to do something. "

 

It was supposed to be a normal concert. Supposed being the affirmative word.

Fabrizio was just getting the signal for the start of portami via when a loud fearful scream rang through the air. His attention immediately focused on the girl scared enough to scream this terrified and then followed her gaze to a man a couple feet away brandishing a gun. A fearful silence began to settle as more and more people started noticing the menacing person in their middle.

"Allahu akbar!" 

And that is really the last thing Fabrizio wants to hear because there is no reasoning with a guy like that.

Later he will be asked a million times about his thoughts in this moment and what moved him to act but when the terrorist shoots a young girl he isn't able to perform one cohesive thought.

He just instinctively shouts at the attacker, his voice carrying over the microphone, "Stop! This is my concert! Shoot at me! At me!"

Later people will tell him how lucky he is that this made the man hesitate in surprise for a couple of seconds because in a situation like this every second matters. 

But in this moment all that matters is the brief eye contact between the two men and the change from determination to surprise and back in one pair of eyes before another shot rings through the arena.

Later he will know that he is only alive because the terrorist never had a formal weapon training and couldn't correctly aim over this increased distance. 

But in this moment all he can feel is the searing pain as a bullet buries itself in his shoulder.

He drops on his back and swiftly loses consciousness to the sound of multiple gunshots.


	2. Selfless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabrizio wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So second chapter, this is still very short. I promise the next one will be longer.

"having little or no concern for oneself, especially with regard to fame, position, money, etc."

 

He wakes up in a cold white room in a cold white bed. An annoying beeping can be heard somewhere to his right. After a moment of confusion a nurse enters the room alerted by the change of his heart rate. 

'A hospital', he realises 'why am I in a hospital?' 

The nurse starts talking but Fabrizio is to busy picturing together what happend to listen.

'The last thing I remember is being at the concert and then...' , he cuts his own thought of with a gasp as he remembers the gunshots.

"Who is hurt?" he asks while the beeping intensifies.

"Well, you obviously," the nurse answers, realizing that Fabrizio didn't hear a word she said until right now.

"I don't mean me. What about the girl? What about the gunshots?" Fabrizio asks frantically.

"The girl is dead," the nurse answers bluntly  
"The terrorist too, they shot him." 

"What about the other people. I heard multiple shots." 

"No one else is dead. He managed to wound one other boy, but by then the police had already arrived and they shot him."

"It was really brave what you did by the way. They say you saved a lot of lives. They call you selfless. A hero."

Fabrizio doesn't feel like a hero though. A girl is dead and he is lying in this hospital bed.  
Surviving doesn't seem like a very heroic thing.

"So how bad am I hurt?" he changes the topic before the nurse can continue.

"You were quite lucky. The bullet hit your left shoulder and passed through so no surgery was needed. There shouldn't be any lasting damage though you obviously need physiotherapy after an extensive healing period." 

"That's great," Fabrizio manages to force out thinking about the dead girl.

"I think I'll sleep some more," and with these words the nurse leaves him alone to his thoughts about a dead girl and a determined pair of eyes. 

As he drifts back to sleep he realizes that he can't remember what the girl looks like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. Again I'm happy about every comment because this is my first fanfiction and I'm not a native English speaker.


	3. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabrizio leaves the hospital, talks to reporters (kinda) and meets Ermal (kinda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you like this chapter. It is quite a bit longer than the previous ones.
> 
> And thank you very much @cripplingdepresso for beta reading everything I've written so far 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/cripplingdepresso/pseuds/cripplingdepresso

"A person who is admired for their courage, outstanding achievements, or noble qualities."

 

Over the next couple weeks Fabrizios biggest wish is to disappear. Well, right after turning back time. While he is still in the hospital, reporters and fans alike are relatively easy to ignore because they are simply not allowed in. 

But he still sees his face every time he picks up a newspaper or switches on the TV. And he knows he can't stay in the hospital forever. 

His label tells him to issue a statement as soon as possible because there are already rumors floating around that he died in the hospital. 

The media obviously has a big interest in the "heroic" singer and Fabrizio hates this word so much. The story gained momentum worldwide while he was unconscious and people all over the globe want to know how he's doing and why he acted the way he did. So naturally Fabrizio does the rational thing and hides in the hospital for as long as possible.

His label wants to use his new hero status to boost album sales and he hates that even more than the hero status itself so he ignores that as well.

When he is finally made to leave the hospital a crowd of reporters is waiting for him. Many of them try to talk to him in English which is just pointless. If they would actually care about him for more than just a quick story they would know that he speaks no English whatsoever.

But one reporter catches his eye. She is relatively young, relatively beautiful and reminds him of the girl who died. Anita was her name. If Fabrizio had a daughter he imagines that's what he would call her. When he woke up again a picture of her was the first thing he asked for. He carries it with him. Always. Everywhere.

"What was going through your head when you talked to that terrorist?" The reporter asks.

Fabrizio doesn't know it yet but this question will haunt him for the weeks to come.

Eventually he will have an inspirational and motivating answer but in this moment all he can say is the truth.

"Nothing. There was nothing going through my head. I just saw a girl get shot. Her name was Anita. She is dead. I'm alive. I don't get why you are focusing on me. I am fine. the doctors said no lasting damage. She is dead. Why don't you report on her?"

And with these words he pushes through the crowd and towards a taxi that takes him to his flat.

He lives alone and he never hates it more than in this moment. He had a girlfriend, Giada, and they were talking about kids and moving to a house outside of the city. He loves kids but he was forced to realize that he doesn't love Giada. They broke up as friends and they still are. Giada even visited him in the hospital but that's all they are.

At home he is greeted by a mountain of letters. Fans, reporters, insurance and his bank. he ignores them all. doesn't even look at them. Later, he tells himself. He just wants to sleep- He sleeps a lot these days but it's never restful because of gunshots. And because of those eyes. Those determined eyes.

Whenever he shoots up from another restless sleep the first thing he does is look at the picture. Anita. Her parents told him she wanted to study psychology. She wanted to help people. She was 18 and she is dead. he is 42 and alive. her parents don't blame him for anything. he wishes they did.

For the next couple of days an odd sort of rhythm goes through his life. Like the calm before the storm. 

He wakes up late and tired. Eats breakfast. Ignores the letters. Goes shopping. Avoids the reporters. Cooks lunch. Ignores the letters. Goes to physiotherapy. Avoids the reporters. Eats dinner. And ignores the letters.

This would probably have continued until either Giada or his label put their foot down if not for the strange happening on Sunday exactly nine days after he left the hospital.

When he gets ready for bed and nightmares he sees a movement in the corner of his eyes. he turns so fast he almost falls over and lifts his fist, one still with a bit of difficulty, to face whoever broke into his apartment. 

But there is nothing there. Or more accurately no one because there is a letter just floating in the air.

Fabrizio hesitantly approaches the letter and plucks him out of the air. The letter follows easily. There are no strings attached to keep it floating. Fabrizio has ignored a lot of letters these past days but he can't really ignore a floating one.

He carefully opens the letter.

 

Dear mister Fabrizio Mobrici,

We heard of your supreme act of selflessness and are notifying you hereby that you are awarded your own guardian angel as a reward for your heroic deed.

Your angel should arrive shortly. You will undoubtedly recognize him by his wings.

He is instructed to make sure your life from now on continuous in a safe path.

We have faith in you, that you will handle this unique opportunity with grace.

Sincerely,

World Guardian Angel Association 

 

Fabrizio reads the letter once. Than twice. And a third time just to be sure.

The words “heroic deed” made him wince.

He is just about to call Giada and congratulate her on the successful prank. He wonders how she managed to pull of the floating letter. And World Guardian Angel Association? Seriously? Fabrizio expected the name for an organization of supernatural entities to be a little bit more discreet. It all just screamed fake.

Then he heard a knock on his balcony door. Of his 4th floor apartment.

Things weren’t as simple as Fabrizio thought.

Suddenly images of young, beautiful, serene looking girls with blond curls and wings flood his mind as he hesitantly goes to open the door.

The image that greets him isn't quite what he expected.

Instead of a petite girl a tall guy in a white suit is nonchalantly leaned against his coffee table. On his back he has large orange and brown wings and in his hand he carries a cigarette he is casually smoking. At least he got the curls right.

When he sees Fabrizio approaching he straightens up and gives him a mischievous and kind of condescending grin, which makes his dark brown eyes sparkle with mirth, or annoyance. Fabrizio isn't quite sure.

"Hi, I am your guardian angel.  
You can call me guardian angel or powerful being that really has better stuff to do than look out for some random human. A pleasure to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first things first, thank you, misseswallard for allowing me to use your fantastic fanart. Check out her tumblr: https://misseswallard.tumblr.com/
> 
> Anyway if you liked it please review what you enjoyed, if you hated it please review what you hated.


	4. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabrizio talks to the, quite frankly, rude angel that he found on his balcony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.

"any nourishing substance that is eaten, drunk, or otherwise taken into the body to sustain life, provide energy, promote growth, etc."

 

Well, this is not at all what Fabrizio expected. 

He tries desperately to come up with a response but the only thing his brain could manage was a "you have wings". 

'Congrats, brain, now I sound like a toddler'

"Yes I have. And you obviously have working eyes," is the snarky reply.

Sometimes all you need to kick your brain back into gear is someone challenging you with snarky replies.

"Excuse me, I haven't encountered many people with wings before.

So you are my guardian angel?"

A quite unhappy and resigned nod. “What else does it look like?”

Fabrizio fights the urge to be severely annoyed at the guy. "I guess then, you better come in," he says while stepping back inside and motioning for the grumpy angel to follow.

"So my name is Fabrizio, it's nice to meet you. What's your name?"

His mother always taught him that manners are important. Even though he is pretty sure that she never intended for him to use them on a quite frankly, jerky angel.

"My name?"

"Yes if you are stuck here I have to call you something, right?"

Ermal blinks a couple of times, like he’s somehow confused by the question. 

"Oh, sure, it's Ermal"

"Okay Ermal, first things first: Are you hungry?"

"What?"

"Are you hungry? Or do you not eat? If you don't, then sorry, I really wasn't trying to be rude or anything."

"No, no I do eat and I guess I am a bit hungry."

The angel - _Sorry, Ermal. He has a name. Gotta remember the name_ \- seems to be quite surprised by his offer but followed Fabrizio in the kitchen.

"So I have pasta or bread, what do you want?"

"Pasta is fine, thanks"

While they wait for the microwave to heat up the pasta, Ermal turns to ask Fabrizio

"So an angel shows up on your balcony and your first instinct is to offer him pasta? What kind of person are you?" 

"You seemed a bit grumpy and you are terrible skinny so I thought you would like some food. Why? What should I have done?"

"Well, classically I get asked about my powers first. Then what I can do for them. How I can help them in their day to day life. You know, all that lazy human stuff."

"That's stupid. I would have thought they asked about your wings first. I mean, they are beautiful. Do all angels have wings like this? And how many of you are there?" 

"Not as many as you probably think, that's why we only watch over either humans who did something special or over places of crisis.

And yes, we all have wings but they do not all look like this."

Fabrizio would probably have continued to ask questions but in that moment the microwave signaled that the food was done. He grabs the plate and walks toward the dinner table, motioning for Ermal to sit. He pushes the plate toward him and watched as Ermal started eating at a frankly concerning speed.

"Wow, you really were hungry. When was the last time you ate?"

Fabrizio knows he shouldn't be concerned for this guy ( _angel?_ ) already especially considering his attitude. But something about this guy just triggers his protective instincts which is ironic considering that the guy is supposed to be his guardian angel.

"I don't need to eat as much as you humans and I do get by."

From the way Ermal avoids the question Fabrizio understands that it has been way too long and promises himself to change that.

"So I guess we should talk about this whole situation but can it wait till tomorrow? I am dead tired, I sleep so terribly restless recently. Do you need sleep? I have a guest room you can have.

"I don't need much sleep but I also haven't slept in a while so..." Ermal drifts of aimlessly obviously unwilling to outright ask for the room.

"I'll prepare the bed, wait a sec."

He hurries and has the guest room prepared in no time.

"Okay so this is your room for now. The bath is down the hall and there should be an additional toothbrush in the right cabinet. Feel free to use everything else in there. If you wake up before me, which honestly seems likely help yourself to breakfast. And I think that's it for now."

"Thank you," Ermal says honestly and then more hesitantly

"Good night"

"Good night, Ermal"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here some of my favorite comments from my amazing beta-reader @cripplingdepresso:  
> -yea ur in for a wiiild ride, fabri  
> -aw fabri you cinnamon roll  
> -ermal: sike i dont sleep ya dumb hooman
> 
> Anyway if you have any comments please leave a review


	5. Decode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermal is confused. Very confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my vacation and I stopped procrastinating so you finally get the next chapter.  
> Not sure how many people are actually reading this but if you are, sorry that it took so long.  
> I hope a chapter from Ermals view makes up for it.

"To extract meaning from spoken or written symbols"

  


Ermal is confused. Very confused. He is very good at reading people. He had to be. But he just can't understand this Fabrizio guy. Usually when he appears to people there is one of two reactions:

1\. Freaking out because of the wings and the flying and the ability to turn invisible (and Fabrizio doesn't even know about that yet) and then a purely business like attitude with the obviously not human for the rest of his stay.

2\. Smugness about being granted a guardian angel, who has to help you and who you can basically order around.

Which is exactly why you can't trust humans. They are all selfish, even if some of them can cover it up so very well in public, they all turn out to be selfish and they will always let you down.  
So now he only has to figure out this Fabrizio guy and help him until he does something bad enough that he loses his guardian angel again. Which honestly is just a matter of time. Humans always lose this privilege sooner or later. Selfish bunch.

Anyway he has been awake for two hours but hasn't left his room yet. Sure Fabrizio told him that he can use everything in his house but he knows humans. They tell you to use stuff out of courtesy but when you actually use them they get mad. He has seen this all before and he is not gonna fall into this trap. Again.

Suddenly he hears a noise outside his room and realizes that Fabrizio is finally awake. He waits till the human is finished in the bath and well on his way to make himself breakfast before he decides it is safe to leave the room to join him.

"Good morning Ermal! Did you sleep alright? Have you eaten yet? Are you hungry?"

See, there it is again. This guy talks as if he actually meant what he said yesterday. That would be unprecedented. He will definitely have to test that theory.

"No I haven't eaten yet"

"Great! Do you like scrambled eggs? I was trying for an omelette but, well..."

He shows Ermal the pan with what was probably supposed to be omelette but what is already broken into several pieces.

"I usually eat whatever i can get, so I'm not very picky"

And why the hell did he say that? The more Fabrizio knows about him the easier it will be for him to hurt Ermal when he shows his true colors. He can't let himself be fooled by this initial friendliness. Humans are always selfish when push comes to shove.

"Oh okay, would you mind setting the table? The plates are in that cabinet over there. The bread is in that basket and everything else is in the fridge. I usually eat jam for breakfast but I've got plenty of other stuff so help yourself."

'Time to test that theory', Ermal thinks while putting all kinds of different cheese on the table. He waits for some kind of reprimand but Fabrizio just continuous with the scrambled eggs.

A couple minutes later Fabrizio and Ermal sit down to start breakfast. Ermal is aware that he shouldn't eat as fast but he can't help it. Regular meals are not always guaranteed in his job, so he has to make the most of it while it lasts.

After a few minutes of eating in silence Fabrizio starts talking

"So I've got a few questions and I'm sure you got too so I'd propose a game of twenty questions. That okay with you?"

And there it is again. Another way in which this guy differs from the usual. People ask questions about the weird angel, they don't let the weird angel ask questions about them. Well, usually.

He nods.

"Okay, so can you fly? I mean you have wings but I'm pretty sure they are not large enough to carry your weight. Unless you have hollow bones. Do you have hollow bones? Oh sorry, that were two questions I guess."

Ermal already noticed that Fabrizio starts to ramble when he's nervous. It's kind of endearing. And fuck, he is already starting to like this guy. He definitely has to be more careful.

"Of course I can fly how else would I get on your fourth floor balcony? Also why else would I have wings in the first place?"

"Aesthetics? And I think we are both two questions down now."

"No, definitely not, those were obviously rhetoric questions so they do not count."

"Fine, so I guess it's your turn now."

"Okay, since the world guardian angel association is terrible at their job I don't actually know what you have done to deserve my presence here. So, what was your big heroic deed?"

"Nothing very heroic in my opinion. You see i am a singer and at one of my concerts there was a terrorist attack. A girl died. I was shot. The media decided I am some kind of hero or whatever. And now you are here."

And that gave him a lot to think about. First of all, a singer. Off all things.  
  
But more importantly right now: this was a very unusual portrayal of "the big heroic deed". Normally there is a lot of pride involved in those kind of re-captions, not this matter-of-fact stuff. They do something heroic and think that now they deserve all the attention and rewards. That's mostly the reason why they all loose their guardian angels so fast. If this guy is honest right now, Ermal would probably actually have to stick around for some time. Though if this guy is honest he probably wouldn't mind. But that is a big if right there.

He realizes that he never answered to that description of events.

"Well, I don't know what happened, because I wasn't there, but if the bosses send me here you need to have done something right."

"Thanks, I guess. Anyway my turn again. So you said there aren't many guardian angels. Why? I always thought that if guardian angels were real there would be a lot of them, you know. One for everyone."

"Okay, do you want the long or the short explanation?"

"The long one, please"

"Well, the reason lies with the way guardian angels are created. You see, we were humans once, who died before our time through no fault of our own. Illnesses don't count. We also have to be mature enough, but we need to have pure souls. Most people fail one of those criteria. Those people usually get reborn by the way."

"Wow, okay, that's a lot to take in. I'm not gonna ask you how you died because that seems very personal and no offense but I have known you for less than a day. So I guess it's your turn again."

And another surprise.

"So how religious are you? And be careful i will not hesitate to smite you should your answer displease me."

"Wouldn't that be kinda counterproductive with the whole guardian angel thing? But I guess kinda, I mean on the one hand I am openly bisexual so my experience with religion wasn't always positive. But on the other hand I do believe that there is a god and an afterlife. I mean there has to be a reason why we're here, doesn't it?"

Bisexual huh, well at least that's one less thing to worry about. No hyper religious homophobia. And honestly he never got that stuff. Why the hell would you judge an angel based on his sexual orientation? If he's an angel god is obviously okay with it.

"You do realize that I'm an angel, well guardian angel, but anyway. So yes, there is a god and an afterlife. Real angels too but they're all stuck up jerks, so I never talk to them. God doesn't care if you are gay by the way. There is also rebirth and everything so i guess most religions got something right."

"How does that even work?"

"Oh is this already your next question? You know what I'm feeling extra generous today so you can have that one for free. Basically when you die you can choose between being reborn and being trialed on your life. Most people choose rebirth, it's the safe option. But especially good or evil people get trialed for heaven or hell automatically."

"So Hitler?"

"Yeah, he's in hell"

"Well, that just took the whole mystery out of life. Kinda anticlimactic."

"It's the afterlife, not a soap opera."

Fabrizio laughs, looks at the clock and then startles.

"Oh shit, I have to leave right now for physiotherapy. So last question: How does this work? Do you come along? Can other people see you?"

"They can only see me if I want them to. And you are basically my boss right now so you can decide whether I should tag along, but since it's my job to protect and advise you I usually do tag along."

"Great, then turn invisible or whatever and come along or we'll be late."

"You mean you'll be late. It's not my appointment."

And with those words they leave the apartment heading for Fabrizio's car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter.  
> Feel free to leave a comment to express your opinion ;)


	6. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, it's just Ermal and Fabrizio driving around in a car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is up much faster then the last one because I was finally motivated again.  
> I hope you like it :)

1\. the state of being a friend; association as friends  
2\. a friendly relation or intimacy.  
3\. Friendly feeling or disposition.

 

Sitting in a car driving. Totally normal. If you ignore the angel riding shotgun. Or the fact that he is driving to physiotherapy because he was shot in a terrorist attack. But honestly the angel seems more abnormal right now.  
  
When they leave the apartment complex the first thing Fabrizio notices is that he had been wrong about Ermals wings being orange. They might have looked orange in his apartment but right now in full sunlight it was obvious that they were golden instead. Golden and very beautiful. No don’t go there Fabrizio.  
  
“So are you invisible right now?” is the first thing Fabrizio asks once they are in the car.  
  
“Yes, I can turn invisible to everyone’s eyes but yours.”  
  
“That’s awesome! What else can you do if you don’t mind me asking?”  
  
“Okay, so I might have kind of overstated it a bit when I introduced myself as extremely powerful. We guardian angels were born as humans, so we aren’t all that powerful, it’s the real angels that are. That's probably why they are so fucking arrogant. The thing about us is that we can’t directly interfere with a persons decisions. So if a person is deciding between two things we could throw that decision either way but once the decision is made there’s nothing we can do. The same with actions. If you would throw a ball at a specific target with the intension of hitting the target, there’s nothing I can do to intercept the throw. If you randomly throw a ball I could control that.  
That’s why we are so much more useful in situations of crisis than in guarding a single person. Because in a war zone there are so many random acts of terror we can affect while here I just make sure that you won't get hit by a car tomorrow. And even then if the driver was aiming for you specifically there’d be nothing I could do.”  
  
“Okay I think I get it. I have one more question though.”  
  
“Ask ahead.”  
  
“So you are invisible to everyone but me. How can I be sure that I'm not just imagining you?”  
  
And that is the first time he sees Ermal laugh. It's a nice laugh.  
  
“As if you ever could imagine someone as awesome as me. But if it makes you feel better I could technically appear to some random guy on the streets.”  
  
“With the wings?”  
  
Another laugh.  
  
“Without the wings obviously, genius.”  
  
“Sorry for not knowing you could do stuff like that.  
By the way you should laugh more. Way nicer than your grumpy 'I hate everyone' face.”  
  
Oh god, did he really just say that out loud?  
  
“Thanks, I think, there was a compliment somewhere in there, wasn't it?”  
  
“Yes, I said that you have a nice laugh. Makes your eyes shine.”  
  
Why was he saying stuff like this out loud?  
  
“Okay, so we are at the doctors. The appointment is probably going to be quite boring. Do you really want to come? It wouldn't be a problem for me to meet up here again in an hour.”  
  
“No, I'll come along if that's okay for you.”

  
  


If he had to describe the appointment in one word it would probably be unspectacular. Ermal had been mostly silent during the exercises, which was both a good and a bad thing. Good because he would definitely have gotten some weird looks, if he randomly had started laughing during a serious appointment. But bad because this way the appointment had been so very boring.  
  
Back in the car Fabrizio turnes to Ermal  
  
“So, I have a meeting with my label in an hour, if you want to come along as well.”  
  
“Sure, do you mind me asking what it's about?”  
  
“The terrorist attack of course like everything else in my life currently.”  
  
Fabrizio wasn't event trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.  
  
“They are all a bunch of assholes, trying to turn the whole thing in a profit. I mean a girl died, a boy was wounded and they want to make money.”  
  
“See, that's why I dislike humans. Current company excluded of course.”  
  
“Thanks, wait a second, does this mean you like me?”  
  
“Don't push it, human. So far I have merely decided that I don't dislike you. Yet. So don't push it.”  
  
“Didn't you say that you were human as well, before, you know.”  
  
“Before I died you mean? Well, technically yes, but I've been an angel longer than a human, so I can say stuff like that.”  
  
“If you're dead wouldn't you technically be a ghost.”  
  
“And now you're back on dislike.”  
  
But he was smiling while saying it, so Fabrizio figured he was safe for now.  
  
He stopped at a gas station, to get sandwiches for both of them.  
  
“What are you doing? Why are we stopping?”  
  
“I was just gonna grab lunch if you could wait here for a sec.”  
  
He comes back only a couple of minutes later, unlocks the car, gets in and throws a sandwich at Ermal with a quick “Catch!”, just to see Ermal look up in total surprise and promptly get hit in the face.  
  
“What the hell, Fabrizio! What are you throwing sandwiches at me for?”  
  
“I told you I'd get lunch” Fabrizio answers still nearly crying with laughter  
  
“I didn't think you'd get some for me too”  
  
And suddenly Fabrizio feals like crying for an entirely different reason. The absolute acceptance in Ermals voice as if it was not only normal but okay that he wouldn't get food.  
  
“Okay, I'm going to say this very clearly now. You are living with me for the foreseeable future, right? So during that time I will make sure, that you always get enough food. That means when I get breakfast, lunch or dinner, you get too. If you want additional food or snacks or whatever just tell me. But I don't want you to ever look surprised at being offered food again.”  
  
“I wasn't surprised so much as...” At Fabrizios disbelieving look Ermal trails of.  
  
“Look, I'm supposed to be your guardian angel. So you really don't have to get out of your way to do nice stuff for me. I'm here to help you not the other way around, that's kind off my job.”  
  
“Okay how about a deal: We forget the whole job thing and look at the whole thing more as friendship. You are my friend who gives me advice and makes sure I don't get hit by a car or something and in return I give food and a bed to my friend like I would to any friend. Would that work for you?”  
  
“Friends?”  
  
“Jup, friends”  
  
“I like it. Do we make bracelets next? Give each other cute nicknames?”  
  
“What, is grumpy guardian angel not cute enough for you?”  
  
“I am so not grumpy”  
  
A disbelieving look from Fabrizio and they both burst into laughter.  
  
“Okay, maybe I am slightly grumpy, sometimes, very rarely,” Ermal concedes and smiles as Fabrizio drives them into the sunset. Or to a Label meeting. Same thing basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always: leave a review with the stuff you like.  
> Or with the stuff you dislike.  
> I'm just looking for feedback


	7. Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabrizio and Ermal decide that it's a good idea to get really drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks,  
> So in this chapter there is some talk about past drug abuse, past child abuse and past death. It's not described in detail but if it bothers you please proceed with caution.

"A colourless volatile flammable liquid which is produced by the natural fermentation of sugars and is the intoxicating constituent of wine, beer, spirits, and other drinks, and is also used as an industrial solvent and as fuel."

 

 

To say that the label meeting had been okay would be a real stretch.

It wasn’t as if there was any shouting involved but those people were just so annoying to Fabrizio.

He gets that the public currently has a rather big interest in him but he really couldn’t care less. Those people who didn’t care about him and his music for years, who were just waiting on an opportunity to take him down where suddenly his biggest fans. Sorry for not buying that.

But his label really wanted him to continue his tour that was, as the most tactless of those people said, unfortunately interrupted. So now, as soon as he will be done with his physiotherapy, just two weeks from now, he will continue a tour he absolutely does not feel ready for.

Really the only thing keeping him from losing his mind in that meeting had been Ermals comments.

Highlights include:

“Really you enormous jerkhead, you are calling a terrorist attack an unfortunate interruption”

“You are about as tactful as you are well-dressed, so not at all.”

“If you were any greedier you’d probably spontaneously change into a demon”

All in all he is really happy, that his guardian angel is not some serene preacher but this sassy jerk, even though he is still pretty certain that he didn’t do anything to deserve a guardian angel.

 

 

When they finally get home the first words out of Fabrizios mouth are a “fuck, I definitely need alcohol right now,” which just earns him a snort from Ermal.

“And here I thought you were this perfect, innocent person but I guess anyone would need alcohol after a meeting like this.”

“Wait you are not telling me that this is a terrible idea? What kind of guardian angel are you?”

“The kind that gets drunk with you, obviously,” Ermal answers with a smirk “but to at least kinda fulfill my duty I’d advise you to maybe have dinner first.”

And so they have dinner in form of the remaining pasta from the day before, because Fabrizio is absolutely unable to cook small amounts and had therefore as always made way too much.

 

 

After dinner Fabrizio gets his red wine. And two glasses. Because he has some class and isn’t gonna drink straight from the bottle, thank you very much.

They start drinking and Fabrizio starts venting all his anger about his stupid record label and this stupid tour he doesn’t want to go on.

“This is all so stupid they just want to make money, they don’t care about what happened at all, those selfish bastards. And I don’t want to go on tour again so soon after what happened. I’m just not ready. But do they care? No, they only care about making a profit”

As they drink glass after glass the topic soon changes to the terrorist attack itself.

“And I just feel so guilty about what happened. This was my concert. Anita, that’s the girl who died, she was there because of me. And the terrorist was targeting me. Without me she would still be alive. And I talked with the parents. They were crying the whole time. They don’t blame me, but somehow that just makes it worse, because how can they not see that it was my fault? I don’t wanna be some hero. I didn’t do anything heroic. If I was a hero Anita would still be alive.”

They drink more wine and the topic shifts to Fabrizios past.

“I used to get so angry at everything you know. And I was so very anxious and I just couldn’t cope. Everything was just too much. I turned to drugs. Ecstasy, cocaine, you know, stuff like that. I almost ruined my whole life. But I got clean. Learned to control and channel my feelings. Got better. I’m in control now. But I’m worried that with everything that’s happening I lose control again. I don’t ever wanna go back there again, you know? Thank you for your confidence, but recently everything has just been so hard again. And the last time I felt so lost, well, you can imagine the rest.”

And after some more glasses, the focus switches to Ermal.

“I wanted to be a musician when I was a kid, you know. Obviously that dream died. Haha, get it. Not funny? Anyway when you said that you were a singer I got so jealous for a moment, because you could do what I couldn’t do. I mean I wrote some songs but I can obviously never perform them. What? You want to write a song together? You don’t even know if I’m any good”

And then when they were at that weird drunkenness stage where you forget that you are drunk, where you forget that it’s the alcohol that makes you spill all your secrets Ermal confessed some more things.

“You know, I’m actually Albanian, but Italy always had a place in my heart. For me it has always been a place of safety. Why? Because we were planning to move here. From Albania. My dad was an asshole. He was abusive. To my mom. And to me. I managed to keep my siblings safe for the most part. My mom divorced him at some point. But we still didn’t feel safe. We were right to, turns out. We wanted to move to Italy. I wish we had moved just a week earlier. But 2 days before the preplanned date my dad found us. He had a knife. We all died that day. Afterwards he killed himself. He is in hell. I checked. How old I was? I was 13. I got offered the angel thing. My siblings were too young though. My mother wasn’t innocent enough. They got reincarnated. I hope they are happy.”

At this point they were both crying. Fabrizio hugged Ermal close to his body, softly stroking his wings. Soon Ermals breathing evened out. Fabrizio carefully carried him to bed and wrapped him in a blanket.

Then he kissed his forehead and walked out of the room again.

And because almost crashing into walls while walking can’t be a sign of being particularly sober he decides to stumble to his room, where he crashes onto his bed and passes out on top of the covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!
> 
> Please leave death threats, questions or critic in the comments

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter, and yes i know that it's very short, future chapters will get longer.  
> Anyway if you have any comments, suggestions ore anything else please let me know.


End file.
